Sailor Gaea
by Crimson-Youkai-Zero
Summary: oh GODDESS!! i actually wrote a SM fic. I must be losin it. oh well im already weird. so yea. kinda a SM and Esca crossover. :3


One day while it was raining Serena and the others just came from the mall. They saw a girl   
kneeling on the floor. They rushed over to see what happened. Then the girl stood up look   
around and ran toward thier direction.  
Girl:Who are you, where am i?  
Serena:ahh, hey watch it  
Mina: what are you doing out here?  
then the girl faints right in front of them, they all stare at her and see the strange clothes  
shes wearing. So then Darien decides to bring her to his house. And Serena is surprised  
by this and is worried that this girl might take her boyfriend away from her. And quietly  
goes goes along with the group. After a while, at Dariens house the girls are talking with  
Luna, then artemis and Diana Show up.  
Artemis: Hey luna, what wrong  
Luna: Raye was just explaining to me how they found a girl out in the rain and just fainted  
right in front of them. if you ask me, i think there is something weird with that.  
artemis: hmmm, have you seen this girl  
Luna: no not yet, she in the bed.  
Diana: well, lets go see.  
When they arrive at the bedroom door, the guest has already woke up.  
Darien: ohh, so your awake now.  
Girl: ahhh. who are you and where am i.  
Darien: you are in my house, and my name is Darien, what is yours?  
Girl: uh...i, dont know.  
Darien: what? you don't know your name is.  
Serena: so hows the sleeping wonder. oh you are awake. who is she.  
Darien: i don't know.  
Serena what you haven't asked her name. whats your name.  
Girl: RYU!!!!  
Serena: sheesh, just asking.  
Girl: i...i...need to get out of here.  
then the girl pushes serena out of the way and heads for the living room.  
Rita: oh look shes running out.  
Diana: Wait stop!  
then the girl stops to turn around and look at the cat that just yelled out 'wait'.  
Girl: oh my gosh. you have demons here in your house.   
then the girl is slightly scared and sees her sword on the table, and heads for it  
and runs toward the cats and she yells out Akuma, which means devil in japanese.  
but then Darien jumps in front of them and says stop.  
the girl is surprised that the boy is protecting cats that can talk.  
Girl: why do you protect these demons.  
Darien: they are not demons.  
Girl: if they are not demons then how come they can talk.  
Luna: see this is what happens when you talk in front of other people.  
Darien: these are our friends and you cannot hurt them.  
then the girl looks at them weirdly, the back to Darien. and everyone else is relieved that  
the cat family is arright. then artemis speaks up.  
artemis: um, hi my name is Artemis. this is Luna, and this little one is Diana.  
Diana: hi, now that you know my name , what is yours.  
then the girl looks at her, and is silent for a second.  
Girl: Ryu  
then everyone is suprised that the girl the girls name is Ryu  
Girl: my name means dragon where i come from, and i am the very close friend to the royal   
family.  
all of the girls are puzzled as to what  
is happening right now. then the girls faints again.  
Diana: now thats something you dont see everyday.  
the next day the girl wakes up to find that the man who let her stay in his house slept on the  
couch in the living room. and also finds that the cats were also still here, to her conclusion  
keeping him company. so she sneaks back in the bedroom. then Luna wakes up to go to  
check on the girl.inside the girl stood in the open space i the bedroom and instantly  
sprouted wings, but the girl was not happy at this. on the outside luna had felt strange   
power coming from inside the room and was curious to see what was happening.  
when she crept inside she saw the girl weeping and picking something off of the floor.  
when she got a closer look she saw that she was picking up feathers, but the feathers were  
gray.  
Luna: uh, excuse me.  
Girl: huh? whose there  
Luna; oh ists just me , Luna  
Girl; oh  
Luna: Where did all these feathers come from?  
Girl; oh um i had uh found these on. the. under the bed!  
luna knew she was lying, but decided to keep it to herself.  
Luna: and why are you crying.  
Girl: oh um i had a bad dream  
luna also knew she was lying and couldn't stand her not trusting her yet , but decided  
that it was probably shes is not used to being around talking cats so she left. 


End file.
